


At Night

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert Smith/Simon Gallup. 1979.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.





	

The run from the pub to Robert’s car a few blocks away in the pouring rain had rendered the both of them breathless and soaking wet, leaving Robert fumbling for his keys as he approached the car, dropping them in the puddle at his feet.

“Fuck!” He laughed as he fished them out, unlocked his door and quickly climbed in to let Simon in the warm, dry space at last.

Shit!” Simon exclaimed as he slid into the seat next to Robert, laughing gleefully, “We almost made it!” His hands wrung his soaked shirt out, the water dripping onto the floor of Robert’s car and Simon looked down, realizing a little too late at what he had done to his friend's interior, “Oh, shit! Sorry.” He smiled a bright, almost drunken smile and coughed, bringing his hand up to his face.

“Ha!” Robert shrugged and laughed, still breathless, “S’alright…” and began to do the same as he mischievously eyed his friend, also wringing the water from his drenched t-shirt onto the seat and floor, “Fuck,” He sighed, letting his head fall back on the headrest, “left our jackets at the pub.” He said as his breath finally slowed.

“Oh, yeah…” Simon paused and looked out of the window. The downpour had obscured any view of the outside world and with each breath they took, the windows fogged slightly more. Simon wiped his hand across the glass and spoke, still peering out of the window across the expanse of the vacant lot. “S’pose it’s too late now, huh?” He asked, “…to go back?”

For a long silent moment, there was only the sound of the rain beating down on the car and Simon’s unanswered question that still hung in the air.

“Robert?” He asked again, and smiling, slowly turned to face him, “I-“ and he stopped, almost pulling back as he saw Robert had moved closer in his seat to look at him, his eyes scanning his face. Simon shifted and watched intently as Robert’s hand moved from the steering wheel to the side of Simon’s face, gently brushing away the soaked mass of hair with his fingers.

“Huh…” It was a quiet, raspy hum that came from Robert’s throat, and he sat up, a soft smile parting his lips as he moved closer still. He swallowed quickly, his voice shaking as he attempted to make his breathy observation, "You’re so—“ and Robert suddenly stopped again, his breath catching, “You’re all wet…” He whispered, and his fingers softly wisped back down the side of Simon’s face, sliding down his neck until finally resting lightly on his shoulder.

“Robert, you—“ but his words were quickly silenced as Robert leaned over and his lips landed on Simon’s, causing him to flinch at that surprise and Robert’s mouth soon opened slightly and a throaty sigh emerged.

“Simon…” He whispered breathlessly, moving his mouth to the side of Simon’s lips, his voice reverberating onto his skin as he spoke, “Is-is it okay…?” He hesitated, still hovering so close, “Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

Robert’s whisper trailed off as his eyes closed and his tongue darted out, the tip slowly brushing against Simon’s bottom lip and he sighed at that taste, remembering weeks ago in his living room just how wonderful Simon’s kisses tasted. Remembering the feel of him in his arms as their tongues explored each other’s mouths on his couch, sinking into the pillows, feeling Simon’s body beneath him, his soft moans and his erection pressing against Robert’s leg through his jeans as he draped his body over him. He had to have that feeling again.

And more.

“I…” Simon’s eyes closed slowly, his mouth moving to Robert’s, just touching it as he spoke, “Yes.” He croaked.

Robert cracked his eyes open and pulled back slightly, steadying both hands on Simon’s shoulders. He couldn’t quite believe that Simon had consented to this when it had been weeks since their last kiss, their last touch. Robert thought back to that episode in his living room when his sister had unexpectedly come home, the two of them separating from each other’s arms just in time as they heard the lock click on the front door, both still breathless with hair and shirts in disarray, draping quilts and jackets over their obvious erections as Janet had peered into the room, her eyes darting back suspiciously to each of them before narrowing and she wordlessly retreated into the darkness of the staircase, escaping up to her bedroom.

Regrettably, it was Simon who had left moments later as they struggled to catch their breath, mumbling something incoherently before he simply rose from the couch and walked out, leaving Robert to tend to his very apparent and persistent erection in that cold room alone, stifling his moans as he came, thinking the entire time of his best friend's mouth, his taste, wishing his hand was on him, pumping him to ecstasy.

Robert trembled at those fleeting thoughts now and couldn’t help but gaze at that face in front of him once more before zoning in to devour him. His hand suddenly reached up into Simon’s hair and a small sound escaped Simon’s throat as Robert pulled him into a long, hard kiss. The air in the small car grew thick quickly, the windows fogged and dripped with condensation caused by their gasping and panting and they shifted, Robert pushing Simon’s body against the door, his head thumping gently against the now saturated window as his arms moved along Robert’s back and pulled him in towards his chest. It was Robert’s tongue that darted out first, wantonly licking at Simon’s wet lips for another kiss until Simon relented and as Robert’s tongue finally slid into his mouth he groaned and pulled Simon’s head back further by his hair, his head sliding along the glass as Robert rammed his tongue almost down his throat. He was losing control and he gripped his hair harder between his fingers, tugging at it and Simon moaned at that roughness, sending a jolt straight to Robert’s cock.

“Simon, fuck!” He gasped as he stopped and broke away trying to catch his breath, eyes heavy as he pulled back momentarily to take in that sight trapped against the glass: hair a wet, wild mass, skin shining from the dampness, those full lips now red and glistening from their kisses, his shirt wet and hopelessly rumpled and just the expression he saw in Simon's eyes — it was almost enough to send him over.

Robert’s hand slid up Simon’s arm and worked its way over to his chest. His skin was blazing, burning into Robert’s palm and Robert held his breath and watched, captivated as Simon’s chest moved more rapidly, his breathing trying to keep up with his quickening heartbeat. His head slowly dropped down as Robert’s hand finally reached his hardness and squeezed. Simon’s head jerked back against the glass and his eyes fluttered shut and Robert let out a groan at that sight. He squeezed again and leaned in, his mouth finding Simon’s neck and he kissed it, his tongue sucking at his exposed damp skin as he felt Simon’s low, quiet moans against his lips and as Simon’s hand came down upon Robert’s, he heard him moan his name. It was a mere wisp of a breath, but it caused Robert’s head to spin. It was all too much and he was shaking and he had to tear his mouth away from that skin.

“Sim-Simon, I— “ Robert whimpered. He couldn’t breathe. He sat up quickly, his hand moving unsteadily from Simon’s erection to his zipper and he hastily pulled it down, his hand fumbling past the heavy fabric and his shorts, finally landing on what he wanted inside.

Simon gasped as Robert’s hand touched his cock, lightly squeezing it as Simon’s hands came around Robert’s shoulders pulling him in, but Robert resisted and with his hand still in Simon’s pants messaging his erection, Robert unfastened and unzipped his own trousers, roughly pulling Simon’s hand inside.

“Oh, God! T-touch me…” Robert gasped as Simon’s hand found his cock.

He was so hard he knew he was wet and he almost cried out as Simon’s hand began to move up and back slowly, wrenching a loud moan from him as he leaned in to kiss Simon, but their kiss was merely a feeble attempt as their quivering mouths moved over one another’s skin; lips kissing eyes, faces, necks…open mouths trailing as they stroked each other, their desperate muffled moans becoming more urgent in the now damp, steamy car. Robert’s free hand suddenly began tugging at the buttons on Simon’s shirt, finally managing to unbutton only a few, but it was just enough to get at that warm skin underneath and Robert nuzzled his face against his chest, kissing and licking as Simon’s strokes quickened.

“Oh, yes.” Robert whispered, hoarse and breathless. He pressed his head into Simon’s chest, so drunk with lust he was delirious. He never knew it could be like this and as he continued to feel Simon’s hand on his own cock, pumping him, and he felt Simon lift his hips as Robert continued to stroke. The sensation of Simon’s small thrusting movements with Robert’s hand on his cock and Simon jerking him off simultaneously was like nothing else…

But Simon’s hand fell away from Robert and his anguished moan came all too soon as Robert continued to stroke him, feeling his cock pulse. Simon limply clung to Robert and whimpered helplessly as his orgasm overtook him, his body shaking as his warm wetness finally spilled over onto Robert’s hand and his head immediately fell back against the window once again with his eyes closing slowly and mouth slightly agape. It was a sight that Robert simply could not resist, and he leaned into him, briefly planting kisses on his eyelids, his lips, his jaw...

“Please.” He begged. He was aching, “Please, Simon.” Robert began to drift back and away, pulling Simon’s arms so that he was now sitting up facing him. He didn’t know exactly how he could possibly say it, but it was something he wanted, something he needed more than anything.

“Your mouth…” Robert’s desperate whisper trailed off.

Simon, still breathless, glanced down at Robert’s erection and Robert caught his chin with his hand and kissed him hungrily before breaking away. He was so hard for him he couldn’t hold back any longer. He swallowed and hesitated before finally whispering, “Suck my cock.” barely managing to contain the lust in his request.

And Simon complied, his head slowly easing down and Robert could do nothing but watch in awe and tremble as Simon wet his lips and opened his mouth, moving down to take him in completely.

Robert’s head fell back onto the headrest, his eyes clenched shut as Simon‘s mouth moved back up his shaft, his other hand holding him at his base, sliding his warm, wet mouth over Robert’s cock and then briefly stopping to wet his lips once more. His firm tongue licking him and then taking him in again into the back of his throat as Robert moaned helplessly. He grappled for his shoulders, but instead found Simon’s hair, fingers tangling into it as he pushed his head down deep onto his cock.

“Fucking suck me!” Robert begged again urgently, almost growling. The feeling of his cock in the back of Simon’s throat was such agonizing bliss all he could do was thrust into that exquisite mouth as he continued to move faster, sucking harder.

“I—Simon, I’m…!!“ Robert’s chest was heaving, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts and the pit of his stomach held a familiar, tingling warmth and a shuddering pulse in his groin. He had to have more. He pushed Simon’s head down again and when his muffled gag escaped Robert couldn’t bear it. He whimpered, thrusting one last time as he held onto Simon, gripping his back, his shoulders… his own eyes clenched so tightly he felt as if they would burst. He knew he couldn’t stop it and his loud, sudden cry rang out, surrounding them in the tiny car as Robert’s cock exploded hard into the back of Simon’s throat.


End file.
